The art of chandelier manufacturing dates back centuries. It has evolved from the manufacturing of candelabras and was revolutionized by the invention of the light bulb. Today, many chandeliers are mass manufactured and delivered fully assembled or completely dismantled depending on its size and difficulty to reassemble.
A typical design is shown in FIG. 1. It includes a central support member 100 that extends from a ceiling support to a distributor plate 102. The upper portion of the central support member 100 is made of a chain 104. A lower portion of the central support member 100 is made of a tube 106. In between the chain 104 and the tube 106, a number of decorative elements are used both to enhance the appearance of the central support member 100 and to provide support for the distributor plate 102.
The distributor plate 102 is composed of a metal disc. It has a hole in its center that is used to connect to tube 106. It has a plurality of holes about its perimeter that are used to attach to arms 108. Specifically, an inner end of arms 108 extends through the perimeter holes of distributor plate 102 and attaches thereto. An outer end of arms 110 each supports a lamp socket 110.
Electricity is supplied to the lamp socket 110 from the top of the central support member 100. Specifically, electrical wires are threaded through chain 104, through any intermediate elements and through tube 106. Likewise, electrical wires from the lamp socket 110 are threaded through arms 108. Twist-type electrical connectors 112 commonly are used to complete the path between the wires running through the central support member 100 and the wires running through the arms 108.
For elaborate chandeliers, due in part to their size, the final assembly is made at installation. In other words, these chandeliers are shipped in pieces; the arms 108 are shipped disconnected from distributor plate 102. At installation, the arms 108 are attached and the necessary electrical connections are made. The distributor plate 102 with its plurality of connections are then covered with decorative elements to conceal their unsightliness. This is a time consuming process, usually performed on a scaffold, and depending upon local regulations, may require the employment of a licensed electrician.
In addition, arms 108 may be made of glass or other breakable materials. In the event that an arm 108 is damaged or must be removed for any reason, the decorative elements covering the distributor plate 102 must be removed and the electrical and mechanical connection must be undone. For a large chandelier with many arms and decorative elements, disassembly is often time consuming and involves the return of scaffolding, and the employment of a licensed electrician.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic of a typical two-tiered chandelier design with a center support 200, a top distributor plate 202 and a bottom distributor 204. Many large chandeliers have two or more distributor plates. Each has to be assembled with its plurality of arms, and then covered with decorative elements before the next distributor is added. If any of the upper arms are damaged disassembly could result in a project as large as the initial installation of the chandelier.